


Muggle London

by TimeTravelingWriter



Series: Of WIPs and Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chess, First Meetings, Gen, I just want them to meet, I wanted to try and write a smart ron, Kid Fic, Kid Mycroft, Kid Ron, No Beta, POV Ron Weasley, WIP, but i'm not smart enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelingWriter/pseuds/TimeTravelingWriter
Summary: At four years old Ron finds himself lost in Muggle London, what will he do?
Relationships: Ron Weasley & Mycroft Holmes
Series: Of WIPs and Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923640
Kudos: 12





	Muggle London

Ron Weasley is four years old and it is his first time going to London. His dad Arthur Weasley decided that Molly Weasley nee Prewitt, Ron’s Mum, needed to have time for herself. The eldest boy (Bill) and the second oldest (Charlie), was sent to their great auntie Muriel. While the third son, (Percy) and the Twins (Fred and George or is it George and Fred, Forge? Gred?) with their baby sister were sent to their neighbour, the Lovegoods.

And Ron well his Dad decided would be brought with him to work which is in London. They did have magic travelling to go to London was not a hassle it would have been if they were Muggles and magic does make one’s life easier.

And here lies the problem, Mr Weasley is a bit of a scatterbrain he does tend to misplace and forget things. His son Ron can sometimes be one of them, it may seem irresponsible but when you have magic it tends to screw your logic and how you perceive… for a bit… or more. Now Ron, first time in London, was lost in the Muggle part of all places. He may be four but he isn’t stupid, he knows muggles aren’t supposed to know about magic. 

He wandered aimlessly, trailing behind a couple unintentionally making people think that boy looking lost is not lost at all. Finally, Ron grew tired of walking, stopping as if almost by fate to a public library. He went in, people still not wondering why a four years old boy is walking alone. It may have been accidental magic, his subconscious or should we say his inherent magic was protecting him from danger. 

There were few people loitering around the lobby. He wandered inside, fascinated at how the muggles organize their books, to tell the truth, he hasn’t been to any library before magical or not except of course the shelves in Percy’s room. Ron in his short life has never been in the presence of muggles so everything is new to him. His attention was immediately caught by a boy playing what seems like the muggle version of wizards’ chess. 

He approached hesitantly, not knowing if a spectator is welcome or not. The boy was wearing a dark green jumper, his hair colour red but not in the shade of red that the Weasley family is known in magical enclaves. He looked serious for his age, concentration evident when considering his next move, even though he is only playing by himself. 

Ron was in awe, he has never known anyone else that plays the game as serious as he did. Except for his dad of course, but he’s different because he’s an adult. After a few minutes, the boy seemed to notice him, Ron immediately became self-conscious because every time their family goes out he’s often overlooked.

Ron went red in all ways a Weasley should when they become embarrassed, which is to say from their head to their toes. “Hi, I—” he took a deep breath closing his eyes just like how Percy taught him when the twins started to make him nervous, “—I, er, just wanted to watch you p-play, If that’s alright to you? I’m Ron. Sorry, I’ll stop watching, it’s just wi— chess is my favourite thing… ever.”

“Stay,” the boy said in such a mature way that he could out mature Percy if that’s even possible. Ron beamed looking happy. He watched the other boy play for what felt like a very long time but in actuality, the game was done in 10 minutes. It was glorious, it was the most intense game of chess against oneself Ron has seen. For Ron, it was a privilege and just by watching the other boy he now wanted to test how well he can play against someone other than his family. But before he could propose a game the boy spoke.

“My name is Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes,” the boy said while rearranging his chess pieces.

“Weasley— err I mean my surname is Weasley, I’m Ron Weasley,” Ron blurted out.

It is but a simple thing, him meeting another person who also liked his interest. Just kids finding new friends but for Ron it was new and exciting, as young a he is he knew that most kids find chess boring. With stars in his eyes, Ron shuffled closer to the chessboard.

Whether they knew it or not their friendship would change the course of history, for better or for worse? Who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a long time ago I just never posted it, so when I was looking at my WIP files I saw this. It was cute but I kind of lost interest in it but I still wanted to share it. The end game for this idea was for Ron to ask help from Mycroft during the whole Deathly Hallows and generally, I wanted to showcase a BAMF Ron, like in the books, but I never got to do that.


End file.
